Season 1
Season 1 aired from 1986 to 1990. Since Pingu is a children's television series, many of the episodes have been censored before they reached UK Television: some episodes were even banned completely from being shown. For a full list, see Pingu Censorship Episodes # Hello Pingu (May 28, 1986) - Pingu tries to rescue his rubber ball. # Pingu Delivers the Mail (June 4, 1986) - Pingu helps his father to deliver the post. # Pingu Looks After the Egg (June 11, 1986) - Pingu is egg-sitting while his parents are out. # The New Arrival (June 18, 1986) - Pingu's new sister, Pinga, is born. # Pingu Goes Fishing (June 25, 1986) - Pingu goes fishing and makes a new friend. # Jealousy (September 16, 1987) - Pingu is jealous because his Mother gives Pinga all her attention. # Hide and Seek (September 23, 1987) - Pingu and Robby have a snowball fight. # Barrel of Fun (September 30, 1988) - Pingu and Robby have fun riding in a broken old barrel. # Pingu Plays Fish Tennis (October 7, 1988) - Pingu and Robby play with an enormous fish. # Skiing (October 14, 1988) - Pingu has fun with skis, but is he any good at skiing? # Sledging (October 21, 1989) - Pingu has difficulty with his sledge but knows how to solve the problem. # Lost Baby (October 28, 1989) - While playing with his friend, Pingu's sister Pinga runs away! # Ice Hockey (August 4, 1990) - Pingu and his friends play an ice hockey game. # Pingu Runs Away (September 24, 1990) - Pingu is punished and decides to run away but ends up getting lost and scared. # Building Igloos (October 1, 1990) - Pingu and Pingo decide to build an igloo but cannot agree on where to build it. # Pingu and Pinga Stay Up (October 8, 1990) - Pingu and Pinga try to avoid going to bed. # Music Lessons (October 15, 1990) - Pingu pulls an accordion out of the toy chest, but the noise is awful when he plays it. # Little Accidents (October 22, 1990) - Pingu rushes to the loo because he has drunk too much, but his father is in the bathroom. # School Time (October 29, 1990) - Robby goes to school with Pingu. # Pingu's Ice Cave (November 5, 1990) - Pingu and his friend get trapped in an ice tunnel. # Pingu's Dream (November 12, 1990) - Pingu has nightmare of a huge walrus! # Grandpa is Ill (November 19, 1990) - Grandfather is sick, so Pingu and Pinga set off with their mother to look after him. # Pingu and Pinga at Home (November 26, 1990) - Pingu and Pinga have a party while their father and mother go to a concert. # Noise (Decemebr 3, 1990) - Pingu and his friends are playing ball, but they do not notice how loud they are. # Pingu and the Barrel Organ (December 10, 1990) - Pingu goes shopping for poor Mr. Peng-Hoven. # Pingu's Circus (December 17, 1990) - Pingu, Pinga and Robby play at putting on a circus. Trivia * In the 1990's, Season 1's audio was re-done and the title sequence was replaced with a section of David HassleHoff's 'The Pingu Dance'. Gallery PinguSeason1and2OriginalClosing.jpg|Original Closing Card PinguSeason1OriginalClosing1990.jpg|Original Closing Card 1990 Category:Episode lists Category:Lists Category:Content Category:Seasons